Gyro Rp Wiki
Creating a Character Welcome to the GYRO RP @Otaku Central!! In this RP you will enter a world plagued by combat, corruption, and mechanized weapons. You're one of the rare individuals capable of piloting the compact super Mecha weapons known as GYROs. Joining one of the ten mercenary organizations known as VALVES. You may pick any of the ten VALVE organizations to join, but be advised your character will be affected by your decision. Steps: 1. Click on Character Template: (<- click there). 2. Click on the purple EDIT button at the top of the page. 3. Click on the SOURCE tab at the top of the page. Everything should look like boring text. Select all of it and then right click COPY. 4. Go back to the home page. 5. Click on CONTRIBUTE at the top right of the page. 6. Click on ADD A PAGE. 7. Choose BLANK PAGE. 8. The title should be your character's desired name. 9. Click on ADD A PAGE to create the page and enter the edit screen. 10. Click on SOURCE at the top. 11. Right click PASTE into SOURCE to copy over the Character Template. 12. Begin to fill in the appropriate areas, following the guidelines in each section. If it says (ignore) then don't fill it in - I'll do it for you when I make your character. 13. When satisfied, hit PREVIEW to see what the page will look like. 14. If satisfied, hit PUBLISH to finish. Ask me if you need help/feedback. Background As the 21st century progressed, it also brought about the advent of advanced robotics and space exploration. After numerous attempts, a successful space colony was established on the orbiting satellite of a nearby planet. The Earth rejoiced at the news, as it had been suffering from overpopulation and pollution for decades. The Colony not only helped reduce and eventually rid these problems, but it also changed the Earth's economy and technological research priorities overnight. Although the Earth now possessed the resources and the ability to travel immense distances in a short period of time, development suffered on the new Colony. It was exceedingly difficult to transport the machines necessary to develop the colony, causing its technological development to be critically impaired. Seeking a solution to this chronic problem, leading scientists around the world gathered in Venice, Italy, in an attempt to design a new machine capable of efficiently moving immense distances in space and perform the plethora of work required by the new Colony. Eventually, the highly advanced robotics known as "GEARs" were designed and created. Taking robotics to a new level, GEARs were large building sized machines with a humanoid design. Powered by their advanced and sophisticated nuclear core, GEARs could traverse immense distances with ease in nearly any environment which enabled them to perform nearly any required task. The GEARs effect were soon felt as the Colony soon developed the entire satellite, encouraging the development of other Space colonies. Soon Nations began annexing suitable planets and orbiting satellites, creating hundreds of floating colonies that mirrored the Earth's Political status. Eventually, tensions began to erupt as several of the smaller and less developed countries of Earth began to collapse as the more wealthier nations greedily hoarded valuable development sites for future colonies. That was when it began. Africa, so desperately teeming with billions of impoverished denizens, began to collapse from rampant malnourishment and lack of resources. Having no Colonies of their own, countries in Africa began experimenting with their unneeded GEARs. They transforming the advanced robotics into weapons capable of causing massive damage to the nearby developed nations. Fearful of these new weapons, countries around the world began amassing armadas of thousands of GEARs transformed for combat. Soon mass war broke out as billions perished on Earth. Soon the conflict reached the colonies, causing great unrest in the colonies who viewed the war as the result of their own mother nations' foolishness. Choosing to rebel, the colonies soon developed advanced robotics of their own: the GYRO. The GYRO took the firepower and maneuverability of a GEAR, and condensed it into a near human sized "armor". This new design allowed for extremely fast and devastating attacks, while increasing the overall maneuverability and strength. Due to its small size, it could not carry traditional weapons like GEARs could, but instead the GYRO had its core reactor redesigned for plasma based weaponry. GYROs did come with one risk however: only certain individuals were capable of piloting them due to the immense toll they took on the Pilot's body, not to mention the immense skill GYROs required of the Pilots to maneuver at such speeds. The GYRO proved to be an immediate success in battle, obliterating the considerable forces of the mother nations and forcing Earth to accept the Colonies' claim to freedom. The Colonies then proceeded to self-govern themselves, leading to the formation of the Colonial Federation and the Republic of Neo-Earth. Meanwhile, the conflict on Earth escalated as the newer GYRO models made their way into the hands of countries. For several decades the fighting continued, leading to a massive reduction in population and rendering 30% of the earth inhabitable. Seeking to end the needless bloodshed, the 5 remaining countries of Mediterranea, The United States of America (Which had been expanded to include the rest of the Americas), The Neo-Soviet Republic, The Imperial East Asian Empire, and The Holy Republic of Arabia agreed to peace talks supervised by the two Colonial States. This led to the signing of The treaty of Terra-firma in 2132. The treaty forbade war among the 5 Countries, in addition to any other acts of "Direct Sabotage with the intent to do harm". Over the course of the Early 22nd Century, this Treaty allowed the severely depleted Earth to begin to replenish and repair itself. Ironically, the massive war had completely rid the Earth of its former over-population crisis which had originally been the trigger of the catastrophe. The 5 Super-Nations reached their former strength, and once again began looking at expansion, reviving previous tensions. However, the 5 Super-Nations didn't dare to break the treaty in fear of another Great War. Instead, they opted for the more safe and discreet guerrilla warfare. They accomplished this by supplying and hiring underground mercenary corporations known as VALVES. VALVES are highly skilled organizations armed with veterans Pilots in addition to armadas of GEARs and GYROs. In the current day, VALVES are a common tool used by the 5 Superpowers of Earth, in addition to the two Colonial Super powers; All in order to maintain the balance of power between the 7. When one Superpower gained an advantage over the other, another would hire a VALVE to sabotage and eliminate the advantage. In such a way the status quo was maintained, albeit through the cost of blood. Due to such an important role in Society, VALVE pilots are highly respected and well-paid, with the most skilled pilots easily making a top-diplomat's yearly salary ten times over in a handful of missions. As such, millions aspire to be a GYRO ace pilot for the large VALVE organizations, including the top ten VALVES: SHINE, ECHO, UNBOUND, ARES, GENESIS, VEIL, PHANTOM, NIGHTMARE, HOLY, and END. These ten organizations recruit millions to their ranks each year, and are said to drive the economy through their activities. Important pages *GYROs *GEARS *VALVES Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters